The invention relates to a plastic closure cover especially for closing an opening in a motor vehicle body panel. The closure cover includes a bottom wall, which is joined to an elastically deformable flange arranged for overlapping the edge of the upper side of the opening. A catch ring running diagonally outward and upward is also formed on the bottom part for overlapping the lower side of the opening.
Already known as state of the art is a closure cover which is used, in particular, for the sealing of paint run-out holes in bodies of motor vehicles, (German Printed Disclosure 3,512,582). With this prior closure cover, the disadvantage may occur that the upper side or lower side of the body panel in the zone of the opening is not flat, so that the sealing effect of the flange or the catch ring is not sufficient. Another parameter of attaining a perfect sealing of the paint run-out holes, consists of the choice of plastic material of the closure cover.
Other known closure covers used to produce sealing use an intermediate element which is expensive. (See, for example, British Patent 1,354,973 and German Printed Disclosure 3,011,448).
On the other hand, the present invention attacks the problem of designing a closure cover of the kind mentioned, so that an improved sealing results in both the flange zone and in the catch ring zone.